This technology relates to aerodynamic trucking systems. More particularly, this technology relates to providing a system of aerodynamic apparatus configured to minimize aerodynamic drag and maintain smoother air flow over highway-operated vehicles, particularly long-haul tractor-trailer vehicles.
Most large long-haul cargo trailers exhibit less than optimal aerodynamic p during highway operation. At highway speeds, conventional trailers develop a substantial amount of turbulent airflow in the region between the axles below the trailer box. This turbulence results in significant aerodynamic drag, increasing both fuel consumption and Nitrogen Oxide (NOx) emissions at the motorized towing vehicle. Additionally, temporarily sustained vibration of external vehicle surfaces due to transient wind-force loading is often associated with premature wear, noise, and early failures within such aerodynamic vehicle structures. A system and method to improve the aerodynamic performance of long-haul transport vehicles in the above-noted areas is described below.